Leonardo
Leonardo (レオナルド, Reonarudo) or Leo (レオ, Reo) is the de facto leader of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and the oldest of the brothers. He is more well-balanced and serious, however Leo and Raphael have disagreements constantly, particularly in the City at War trilogy. Appearance :Voice Actor: James Arnold Taylor (English), Not Known (Japanese) Leo is the oldest of his brothers who has darker shade of blue eyes. His height is 5'1" and weight is 155 lbs. Gallery Personality He is the leader of the group and the most "spiritual" of the four. He is kind of a grown up, psychologically because of all of his seriousness. He has a very close bond with Splinter, and has a strong sense of honor/bushido and ethics, along with being a dedicated follower of the Bushido code. Episodes that deal with the Shredder and honor usually also focus on Leonardo, and he is often the Turtle who "saves the day" (in fact, Leonardo is the turtle who killed the Shredder early on in the series—of course, before they are aware that Shredder is in fact an immortal being who cannot nor will ever die). Leonardo is a more sensitive, self-doubting character than in previous incarnations. Raphael often quarrels with him and resents his leadership, sarcastically calling Leonardo "Fearless Leader", although the two are shown to be very close at times. Though Leonardo's relationships with his other brothers Michelangelo and Donatello are not as volatile, both have made comments alluding to the high standards the former has set, and his tendency to make them look bad. Despite this, his brothers view him as a pillar of strength and are at a loss when he is injured or absent. One of Leonardo's most prominent qualities is his determination to believe the best in people, even potential enemies (i.e., Karai, Traximus and Quarry). Though however cool and level-headed he may seem, Leonardo can easily be as irrational (sometimes more so) as Raphael. In "Same As It Never Was" Leonardo and Raphael both left the team, too angry with each other to be in close proximity. The start of season 4 shows a distinctly less cheerful and look-on-the-bright-side Leonardo, as did a short period in season 1 after the Shredder returns. Relationships Friends/Allies *Spider-Man *May Parker *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Nick Fury **White Tiger **Iron Fist **Power Man **Nova *April O'Neil *Liz Allen *Gwen Stacy *Rand Robertson *Sally Avril *Mary Jane Watson *Harry Osborn *Angel Bridge *Leatherhead *The Pulverizer *Casey Jones *Justice Force **Silver Sentury **Nobody **Amanda **Metal Head **Chrysalis **Tsunami **Raptarr **Nano **Green Mantle **Boomerang **Stainless Steel Steve **Joey Lastic **Zippy Lad **Utroms *Ultimate Daimyo *Miyamoto Usagi *Gennosuke *Renet Tilly *Ancient One *Ninja Tribunal Family *Splinter (adoptive father and sensei) *Raphael (young brother) *Donatello (younger brother) *Michelangelo (youngest brother) *Klunk (pet cat) *Karai (adopted big sister) Neutral *The Daily Bugle **J. Jonah Jameson **Frederick Foswell *Tyler Rockwell *Carlos Chiang O'Brien Gambe *Joan Grody *Lizard *Flash Thompson *Metalhead *Pete *Black Cat *Miles Warren *Earth Protection Force **John Bishop Rivals *Karai Enemies *Foot Clan **Shredder **Khan **Karai **Khan **Baxter Stockman **Foot Ninjas *OsCorp **Norman Osborn/Green Goblin *Rat King *Sinister Six **Doctor Octopus **Vulture **Electro **Shocker **Sandman **Rhino **Mysterio **Kraven the Hunter *Purple Dragons **Hun **Hammerhead **Fong **Tsoi **Sid *Calypso **Gulyadkin *Symbiote **Venom **Carnage *Ch'rell *Tombstone *Molten Man *Chameleon *Silvermane **Silver Sable *Hobgoblin *Tinkerer *Cletus Kasady *Darius Dun Powers and Abilities Leo's bravery, determination, and will-power makes him a great leader. He often tends to fight in a more traditional japanese martial art style. Leo is stealthy like all his brothers, and like them he can hide in the shadows, sneak around without beind detected, and use hand to hand combat. Leo's more balanced though, being''' fast', '''strong', smart, and skilled. He is highly skilled in the fighting style Niten Ichi-ryū. To date, his only real flaws as a leader are lack of experience and his teenager status- causing him to occasionally make impulsive decisions that might make the situation worse, as well as his brothers sometimes not obeying his orders-, and a desire to be cool that results in him making rather poor taunts in battle, such as introducing the team as the 'Mighty Mutants' or 'Turtles of Justice', or telling a scientist experimenting with a monkey that they'd had enough of him 'monkeying around' Weapons During most of the series, Leonardo wields a pair of twin katanas which, like his brothers with their chosen wepons, he is highly skilled with. Splinter says that the boys are getting too reliable on their own weapons are makes them swap. After this process, Leo is left with Donnie's staff. During a fight, the turtles become un co-oprative with their new weapons and swap back. When Splinter finds out, he take away all weapons, stating that anything can be useful. Leo one time uses a pipe and holds and fights with it in a style similar to his Katanas. History Fifteen years before the Rise of the Ninjas, Part 1, Leonardo was a pet turtle bought by a young boy along with three others, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo. The boy was waiting at the crosswalk when a teenager noticed a blind old man crossing the street while a truck sped toward him. The teenager bumped into the boy with the turtles, causing him to drop the bowl in which he held them. The turtles fell into the sewer. Meanwhile, the teenager had successfully saved the old man's life, and while the truck veered away from the scene, the doors flew open and a canister fell right into the sewer with the turtles, covering them with an odd substance. A rat by the name of Splinter was passing by and picked up the turtles, touching the odd chemical as well. When Splinter woke up one morning some point later, he found he and the turtles had grown taller, and slightly more intelligent. Splinter than raised the turtles as his own children and thought it wise to train them in ninjutsu, just as his Master Yoshi had unknowingly done for him. Synopsis Major Battles Trivia Category:Turtles Category:Male Category:Mutants Category:Heroes Category:Ninjas Category:Ninja Turtles Team Category:Swordsmen Category:Battle Nexus contestants